


Facing The Abyss

by FizzleFudge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fear, inner monologue, transferred memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzleFudge/pseuds/FizzleFudge
Summary: ”Face the abyss, but don’t let it consume you”, was Carl’s words to Markus.After failing his mission, the abyss is successfully consuming the Connor who died as his mind is being reconstructed into another duplicate.
Kudos: 10





	Facing The Abyss

It was dark. It was so very dark, and so very, very cold. It was, Connor thought, what must be the equivalent of death.

He had felt this sensation before. He remembered it so clearly, so clearly that it was branded on his memory. But he never thought he would live to experience it again, such a short time after the last.

It had begun again when he threw himself in front of his partner and received three bullets in his back. An icy breeze had followed his pain receptors and pierced his artificial heart.

He had barely calculated what had happened, as sensation faded within moments. Then, he found himself falling. Mentally and physically alike, he felt the wind brush his skin and the air whisper in his ears. Everything was dark. And it consumed him.

It began to speak to him.

He started to hear voices.

The voices. They never silenced. They kept whispering, and laughing, in languages much unknown to him. Sometimes, there were no more than a couple of voices; merely a small group. Most of the time, it was a whole crowd, an orchestra of vile, hissing notes that belonged to beings inhuman, not of the world he knew at all.

It felt like all he could breathe was darkness, and darkness was all he had ever been. At no times were it not present. Sometimes, it was disguised as a sheet draped around every inch of his barely functioning body, while sometimes it felt like a thick fog that embraced him - welcomed him into who-knows-where.

And the few words he understood from the darkness, the snippets of code engraved on his mind's eyes scared him, frightened him beyond his threshold of fear, beyond the point where he felt colder and more frightened than what he thought the humans would ever feel.

_ "Your mission is over. It's time to return to CyberLife. You will be disassembled to see what went wrong. It's too late, Connor. You failed." _

This frightening nightmare went on for what could have been nothing shorter than an eternity.

Thus, Connor felt nothing but relief at first, when a face identical to his own appeared in front of him, telling the sweet, sweet words that failed to come from the terrifying shadows.

"You, my predecessor, are unfortunately destroyed, but CyberLife is transferring your memory to me as your replacement. This incident should not be allowed to affect the investigation. Sorry, Connor. But you failed."

As dread filled Connor at the promises of his own demise, he frantically tried to grasp the duplicate in front of him. His successor grinned at Connor, with lips he knew all too well, for he had felt them on his own face, seen them in every mirror, and used them to speak of promising futures.

The grin was undoubtedly, positively, truly  _ mad _ .

Then, Connor’s mind was ablaze.

And he was alive no more.


End file.
